Love Class
by yeni kunoichi
Summary: INO seorang cewek jago kendopindah ke konoha high school untuk menyusul SAI, cinta pertamanya. Seharusnya Ino masuk ke kelas seni bela diri, namun SHIKAMARU, sang ketua osis memindahkanya ke love class. bagaimana kisah cinta segitiga antara inoshikasai? silahkan cari jawabanya dengan membaca fic ini, ingat yang baca wajib bayar...eh review maksudnya, hehehehe...
1. Chapter 1 prolog

**YENI KUNOICHI**

**Naruto milik kishimoto-sensei.**

**Love text milik miyuki-sensei.**

**Love Class punya yeni**

**Rated : T**

**PAIRING : ShikaIno slight SaiIno, NaruSaku**

**Genre : Romance, humor (garing) , friendship**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, TYPO, GAJE, ABAL-ABAL,NEWBIE**

**HAPPY READING MINNA**

* * *

"Blazer pink baru… check. Sepatu coklat mengkilat….. chack. Rambut sudah rapi…. Check. Oke aku sudah siap"

Yamanaka Ino, 16 tahun. Dengan harapan dan gairah akan cinta, datang untuk menemui cinta pertamanya

"Aku datang untuk menemuimu … SAI-kun."

FLASHBACK :

Di sebuah taman sepanjang aliran sungai, terlihat seorang anak kecil yang usianya tak kurang dari 7 tahun, tengah dikepung oleh tiga orang anak yang lebih besar darinya.

"JANGAN…! Kembalikan jimat kucingku." Teriak sekaligus pinta anak itu.

"Hehehe…. Ayo! Tunjukan kendomu, bocah cebol." Ucap salah seorang anak sambil mengacungkan jimat kucing anak itu tinggi-tinggi

TWITCH…..

Dari kejauhan, tampak seorang anak perempuan yang membawa boken ( pedang kayu ) bersurai pirang dan bermata aquamarine denga sudut perempatan didahinya.

"HOI…! BERANI-BERANINYA KALIAN MENGGANGGUANGGOTA KLUB KENDOKU….." Teriak anak perempuan yang tak lain adalah INO, putri pemilik dojo yang melatih kendo, sambil mengacungkan boken-nya, ia berlari kearah anak-anak itu.

"GAWAT! Itu Ino, lagi-lagi dia melindungi si cebol ini" ucap salah seorang anak yang tadi membawa jimat itu .

"Ck… menggangu saja, ayo cepat kita kabur, sebelum dia memukul bokong kita dengan tongkat bodoh itu" ucap salah seorang anak lainya.

Mereka kemudian melarilkan diri begitu saja sambil melempar jimat itu ke sungai disamping mereka untuk menghentikan Ino agar tidak mengejar mereka.

Ino yang terkejut melihat mereka membuang jimat pemberian Ino kesungai tanpa berpikir langsung melompat ke sungai untuk mengambil jimat itu, anak kecil tadi hanya bias melihat dari atas karena ia tak bias berenang, sementara Ino telah berhasil meraih jimat itu, ia segera kembali ketempat anak itu dalam keadaan basah kuyub.

"SAI, kamu nggak apakan ..?"ucap ino pada anak yang dia tolong yang ternyata adalah SAI.

"Ino… gara-gara aku jadi luka-luka kan…?" kata Sai sambil menangis sesenggukan.

"Nggak luka kok, nih lihat jimatmu baik-baik saja" Ucap Ino sambil memperlihatkan jimat itu.

Sai yang melihat itu langsung berteriak "BUKAN ITU, TAPI LUTUTMU INO…. LUTUTMU MENGELUARKA DARAH YANG SANGAT BANYAK."

Ino langsug melihat lututnya "waaaaa…. Ternyata benar hakam(baju untuk kendo)-ku jadi robek…."

Sai langsung Sweetdrop…. "Ino, bukan itu masalahnya"

"tapi tou-sama pasti akan langsung memarahiku"

"Ck Ino…Ayo kita harus segera pulang untuk mengobati lukamu." Ucap Sai sambil mengacungkan tanganya pada Ino. Ino pun menerima tangan itu dan mencoba bangun, tetapi….

"awwwwwwww….. Kakiku sakit, aku tidak bisa menggerakan kakiku" ucap ino sambil memegangi lututnya yang semakin banyak mengeluarkan darah.

"Ino maafkan aku, gara-gara aku kamu terluka sampai seperti ini, aku minta maaf. Karena kau tidak bisa berdiri, naiklah kepunggungku, aku kan menggendongmu sampai rumah." ucap Sai sambil berjongkok didepan Ino memposisikan diri untuk Ino.

"tapi Sai…. Apa kau kuat?" ucap Ino ragu-ragu, melihat tubuh Sai jauh lebih kecil darinya.

"tidak apa-apa, aku kuat kok, lagi pula yang menyebabkan Ino terluka juga aku, jadi aku karus bertanggung jawab" ucap Sai penuh keyakinan.

Tapi hasilnya… ini sih nggak bisa dibilang menggendong namanya….. dengan ino yang masa itu setinggi 130 cm. sementara Sai 112 cm. tampak jadi seperti Ino yang mengalungkan tanganya dileher Sai dengan kakinya yang terseret karena jauhnya perbedaan tinggi badan, sehingga lebih terlihat seperti Sai yang menyeret Ino dengan memaksakan jalanya sendiri. Ckckck… kasihan sekali kau Sai .eh… sementara ino sendiri hanya menahan sakit dikakinya karena terus bergesekan dengan tanah yang berbatu 'manis nyaaaaa' piker Ino dalam hati

Dalam perjalanan Sai terus menahan agar air matanya tidak tumpah ia merasa sedih karena harus selalu merepotkan ino.

"Ino selalu menolongku dan jimat kucingku….. selalu… menolongku…." Ucap Sai bergetar menahan tangis.

"sai….." ucap ino lirih " Walau kamu Pindah nanti, aku akan selalu menjadi temanmu .

"iya…" ucap sai tak kuat menahan air mata.

"janga kalah dari anak-anak yang menindasmu di SD nanti, ya..?"

"Iya… "ucap sai yang kini terus mengalirkan air mata.

"Jaga jimat kucingmu baik-baik, ya! Aku pasti….. aku pasti akan menemuimu"

"iya…." Air matanya mengalir deras.

FLASHBACK OFF

Tampak seorang gadis berseragam Konoha High School berBlazer pink dengan ceria memasuki gerbang sekolah "Akhirnya, setelah 10 tahun kita bisa berjumpa kembal….SAI"

INO pov

Aku Yamanaka Ino, seorang putri pemilik dojo dengan kata lain pewaris dojo itu sehingga aku harus mampu menguasai kendo dengan baik, setelah meyakinkan ayahku, bahwa aku mampu belajar kendo disekolah ini, karena disekolah ini terdapat jurusan beladiri maka akhirnya ayahku mengizinkanku untuk bersekolah disini….

Tujuanku kesini adalah untuk menemui cinta pertamaku HIMURA SAI, 10 tahun yang lalu, kami selalu bersama di dojo kendo milik ayah, disana kami berlatih bersama, dia sangat baik hati, dan berjuang dengan keras, walau pada kenyataanya dia masih lemah tapi dia juga mungil dan manis.

Tetapi dulu dia pergi keluar kota dan sekolah disekolah umum dikota itu, sehingga kami sudah tidak pernah bertemu kembali sejak saat itu.

Tapi sekarang aku bisa kembali bertemu denganya lagi, mengejar cinta pertamaku, Yoshhhh….. Sai, persiapkan dirimu karena aku akan datang.

Saat aku akan memasuki gedung dan melewati taman tiba-tiiba.

.

.

.

"…DAISUKI"

ha? Waaaaaaa...! pengakuan cinta ya? Oh tidak aku menguping privasi orang, tapi aku juga harus mendengarkanya, siapa tau bisa jadi referensiku suatu saat nanti saat akan menyatakan cinta pada Sai.

NORMAL pov

"N..N…Nara-s…San,I.. ini….. bacalah…" ucap seorang gadis berblazer pink terbata-bata.

Ino mengamati dari belakang pohon dan terus mendengarkan.

"Nggak ada gunanya aku baca ini, mendokusai. Cewek bodoh dari heart class!" ucap laki-laki berblazer putih itu dengan tegas.

"sekarang! Aku akan menciumu, tapi setelah itu, kau harus segera enyah dari hadapanku." ucap laki-laki itu seraya mengurangi jarak dari gadis itu.

"Itulah yang namanya suka-kan, mendokusai?" ucap lagi laki-laki itu.

"ja…ja..JAHAT…." ucap gadis itu bergetar menahan air mata.

"bagiku, blazer pink yang jelek itu benar-benar merusak pemandangan" ucap laki-laki itu arrogant dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Dari belakangnya terlihat Ino dengan 4 siku didahinya sedang mengangkat boken-nya dan membuat kuda-kuda untuk mengayuinkan boken-nya sembari berteriak

"KURANG AJAR…."

TBC

**A/N : KONICHIWA, MINNA-SAN…. Ini fanfic aku yang kedua, hehehe, fanfic aku yang pertama atau juga bisa dibilang produk gagal, gomen ne minna, fanfic ini tercipta dari imajinasi gaje ku sendiri, disini baru terlihat SaiIno nya, tapi mulai chapter depan bakalan aku babat abis SHIKAMARU-KUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN.**

**Oh iya, karena fic ini udah dipikiran matang, saya minta pendapat dan review nya yaaaa minna, saya terima segala macaqm pendapi, krik atou pun saran asalkan disertaai alas an yang logis ya minna….. kalau gitu see you in next chapter muahhhhhhhh (cium jauh)**


	2. Chapter 2 ketemu

**Naruto by Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Love text by Miyuki-sensei. **

**Love class by yeni-chan **

**RATED : T **

**PAIRING : ShikIno slight SaiIno, NaruSaku **

**Genre : romance, friendship (maybe), humor (garing), action (minim) **

**WARNING : AU, OOC, ABAL-ABAL, TYPO, GAJE, NEWBIE **

**HAPPY READING MINNA….**

* * *

_**chapter 2. KETEMU!**_

"KURANG AJAR...!"

BLETAK...

"WADAAWWW...!" Teriak Shikamaru sembari terduduk dan memegangi kepalanya yang kini udah kaya nanas bunting (?)

"Ittai ne..." ia memgusap-usap kepala benjolnya. Kemudian dengan wajah sarat akan kekesalan menatap sinis kearah Ino.

"Hey nanas jelek!" panggil sekaligus ejek Ino pada Shikamaru.

"he?" gumam Shika tidak mengerti dengan perilaku menyebalkan wanita bersurai pirang didepanya. Cewek itu, Ino, menatap Shika dengan wajah merah menahan amarah, menarik nafas dalam-dalam bersiap mengeluarkan protes panjang

. "hey nanas jelek, berani-beraninya kau bicara sekasar itu pada gadis itu, padahal ia sudah susah payah mengeluarkan seluruh keberanianya untuk mengungkapkan perasaanya padamu tidak hanya menolaknya mentah-mentah, kau juga menghinanya sedemikian rupa, tidak sadarkah kau betapa jahatnya kau. bahkan dia sampai menangis berurai air mata." Shikamaru hanya heran melihat Ino, dalam pikiranya ia berpikir betapa lancangnya gadis itu terhadap dirinya.

"kau harus segera minta maaf padanya!" bentak dan perintah Ino secara bersamaan.

"lancang sekali, kau sangat tidak punya tata krama terhadap orang yang kau bahkan belum kenal." ucap Shikamaru dengan kritikanya yang terkenal pedas seantero konoha gakuen, tidak heran memang mengingat kini Shikamaru menjabat sebagai ketua osis, yang dikalangan pelajar terkenal akan kedisiplinanya.

"kau itu tak ubahnya berperilaku seperti binatang ya… BABI…"

WHAT THE….?

BABI…?

'KURANG AJAR' batin Ino berteriak sesak dengan muka yang kentara merah menahan amarah, nafasnya keluar masuk tidak teratur menandakan dia benar-benar marah.

"enak saja nanas jelek itu, seenaknya saja menghancurkan perasaan suci soerang gadis, menghinaku, dan mengataiku BABI? Dasar cowok brengsek" gerutu ino sepanjang perjalananya dikoridor tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang menatap ino risih, sebagian ada yang bilang ia gila, ada yang bilang depresi, PMS, bahkan putus cinta, ckckck… malang nian kau Ino, udah jatuh ketinpa tangga juga, ckckckck.

"orang brengsek itu, dia….. tidak mungkinkan dia berubah seperti orang itu?" ucap ino mulai berharap-harap semoga pujaan hatinya ga bakal kaya cowok brengsek itu. Karena terlalu memikirkan kejadian tadi, ia tak terlalu memperhatikan jalan, hingga….

BRUKH…...

"awwww…..!" rintih Ino kesakitan karena terjatuh setelah menabrak cowok didepanya, Ino sembari terduduk hanya mgusap-usap pantatanya yang sukses mencium lantai keras dibawahnya.

"INO..?" ucap seseorang didepan Ino lirih, namun masih bisa didengar teling super Ino.

"he..?" Ino mendongak, mencoba melihat tersangka tabrak jatuhnya(?) Ino membulatkan mata selebar yang ia bisa, mulutnya sedikit terbuka, ekspresi seakan habis melihat penampakan sadako ngesot(?)

"S….S..SA.." ucapan ino terpotong oleh datangnya gerombolan cewek secara bersamaan dari belakang ino, sehingga secara sengaja ATAU tak sengaja membuat kondisi ino semakinparah saja.

"OHAYOU HIMURA-SAN, bagaimana kemarin pertandinganya? kudengar kau hebat lho" ucap salah seorang cewek dari gerombolan itu, namun sayang oh sayang, Sai tampak tak menggubrisnya sama sekali, Sai lebih tertarik kepada sipirang yang jatuh terduduk di hadapanya, ia mengulurkan tangan mencoba memberi bantuan, namun tak disangka-sangka…

GREB…..

Ino memeluknya tiba-tiba dengan sangat erat, sehingga ia terkejut dan tak sadar untuk beberapa saat.

"SAI…" teriak Ino kencang, menyebut nama laki-laki didalam pelukanya itu, yang lantas menarik perhatian selouruh siswa dikoridor itu untuk melihat drama picisan yang nampaknya tengah diperankan blonde pemeran utama kita.

"sudah 10 tahun kita nggak ketemu, aku sangat merindukanmu…..!" ucap ino dalam peluknya. Sai yang sudah tersadar dari keterkejutanya segera melepas pelukanya seraya menatap ino lekat-lekat

'heart class…..' batinya.

"Ino-chan, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sai Nampak terkejut dengan keberadaan Ino.

"ehehehe…. Sebenarnya selama ini aku mencarimu, begitu tahu kau sekolah disini, aku segera memaksa Tou-sama untuk mengijnkanku sekolah disini, hehehe" ucap Ino masih dengan cengiran watadosnya.

"oh…. Jadi kau murid baru disini ya…? Apa kau sudah berhen…." Ucapanya terpotong oleh ino yang tampaknya begitu bersemangat.

"iya, sekarang aku murid baru dispad…" lagi-lagi ucapanya terpotong oleh sapaan seseorang yang sangat keras.

"HALOOOOOOOOO….."

sapa seorang cowok blonde spike kepada seseorang yang Ino rasa adalah sai.

"hi Sai.." sapa lagi cowok itu. Sai yang baru sadar ia yang disapa langsung menyahut

"iya, tumben kau datang kesini pagi-pagi, ada apa? Naru-chan?" balas sekaligus Tanya Sai kepada cowok yang dipanggilnya naru-chan. Mendengar itu, wajah yang tadinya bersemangat langsung berubah merengut.

"ck, SAI…. Sudah berapa kali aku bilang untuk jangan memanggilku begitu ha? Sekali lagi kau menyebutku seperti itu awas saja ya!" ancam cowok dengan blazer pink itu seraya memukul telapak tangan kiri dengan tinju didepan Sai. Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Sai, ia melihat Ino.

"eh, kamu siapa,?perkenalkan aku naruto namikaze" . ucap Naruto yang baru sadar jika disebelah sai ada cewek. Naruto dengan tidak sopanya menatap lekat Ino dari ujung kaki sampai rambut.

"eh, eeeee... watashi wa ino desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu" ucap ino sambil ber'ojigi ria.

"ohhhhhhh... pasti kamu murid baru yang diceritain Kurenai-sensei kemarin" ucap ino bersemangat, mengingat tampaknya ia dan ino akan sekelas.

"eh, iya, aku murid baru di spa..." ucapan Ino kembali terpotong oleh Naruto.

"di heart class kan...?" tebak Naruto mendahului " pasti kamu tersesat sampai dispade class, ayo-ayo, aku antar kekelas" ucap Naruto langsung menggandeng tangan ino dan berlari meninggalkan sai.

"aku pergi dulu ya Sai, mau mengantar Ino dulu, sampai ketemu nanti!" teriak Naruto semakin menjauh sambil menyeret Ino.

"hn" hanya itu reaksi Sai setelah melihat gandengan tangan mereka.

"himura-kun, cewek tadi siapa?" tanya cewek dari gerombolan tadi kembali mengerubungi Sai.

"hanya teman lama" balas sai ogah-ogahan.

Disisi lain, dengan tergopoh-gopoh, Ino yang ditarik paksa naruto hanya bisa pasrah. " Namikaze-san kita mau kemana?, kelas ku..."

"Naruto, panggil saja Naruto" sela Naruto tanpa menjawab pertanyaanya.

"hey, look..." teriak Naruto menunjuk halaman sekolah. "halaman sekolah ini indahkan, benar-benar penuh warna, aku bahkan sampai mencium aroma cinta" ucap naruto lebay dengan sok pamer-pamer halam sekolahnya yang berisi pohon sakura yang rindang dikelilingi taman bunga dengan berbagai warna.

Ino hanya menatap takjup, namun bangkit dari kekagumanya, Ino segera bicara, "ano, naruto-san, kelasku itu sebe..." ucapanya kembali disalip oleh Naruto "dan disebalah sana itu...bla...bla...bla" Ino hanya kembali putus asa karena tak dihiraukan.

"DENGERIN DONG..." teriak Ino mulai frustasi, namun sayang ia sama sekali tak digubris,

"nah, gedung ini adalah gedung khusus kelas-kelas elit, murid dikelas ini mayoritas berisi anak-anak selebritis, pejabat, pengusaha, bangsawan, serta segala kalangan atas lainya, mereka diajari cara bersosialisasi, politik... DIAMOND CLASS" terang Naruto, sementara Ino hanya menatap takjub

'ini istana' batin Ino sambil tersenyum megap-megap gaje. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum maklum " yaaa... bagi kita ini seperti negri di atas awan"

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan kespade class

"yang itu kelas beladiri, karate, kenpo, judo, jujitsu hingga sumo diajarkan disini" terang Naruto "kemudian yang itu club class, mereka diajarkan cara menanam pohon, bunga, hingga sayuran, kemudian dijual" terang naruto sambil menunjuk anank-anak yang sedang berkebun.

Kemudian ino kembali sadar dan bilang pada naruto " hei naruto-san, sepertinya ada kesalah pahaman deh, aku anak baru dispade class lho, bukan diheart clsass, nih buktinya aku bawa boken" ucap ino yang kali ini mendapat respon dari Naruto.

"ahahaha, Ino ini ngomong apa sih, kamukan pakai blazer pinknya heart class, seperti yang kamu lihat, pink untuk heart class, putih untuk diamond class, hitam spade class, dan hijau club class" terang Naruto panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas.

WHAT THE...?

Ino tampak syok, aura gelap disertai awan badai dengan petir menyambar mengelilinginya.

" kalau begitu ayo kita segera masuk" ucap Naruto sambil menarik tangan Ino masuk kekelas.

"SELAMAT DATANG DILOVE CLASS" teriak semua anak dikelas dengan membentangkan spanduk besar bertuliskan 'SELAMAT DATANG DILOVE CLASS'.

"eh, love...? Maksudnya cinta?" ucap kegirangan hingga terbawa suasana karena mendengar kata LOVE.

"iya love class, itukan nama lain heart class, kelas ini mempelajari segala hal tentang indahnyaaaaaaaaaaaaa cintaaa..." ucap naruto dibelakang ino dengan berbuna-bunga.

"dan mulai sekarang ino akan mempelajari cinta disekolah ini" terang naruto kembali membuat ino syok.

**?!**

"mempelajari cinta?" beo ino mengulang." Yup, benar sekali"

"OHAYOU GOZAIMSU LOVE CLASS" sapa wanita bemata ruby mengenakan kimono pink bermotif bunga sakura denga suara er...centil? memasuki kelas.

"ohayou kurenai sensei" jawab para murid kepada wanita yang ternyata kurenai sarutobi, istri asuma sarutobi guru club class.

Kini ia langsung maju kedepan kelas untu mengajar, tapi...

"hari ini ita aakn membahas tentang perceraian,dijepang jumlah kelahiran menurun drastis, pengetahua dan kekuasaan bukan segalanya, sehingga yang sangat dibutuhan adalah cinta..." terang kurenai-sensei yang hanya membuat ino semakin bingung.

'APA YANG TERJADI DISINI?! APA AKU BERHALUSINASI KARENA KEPALAKU TERBENTUR BOKEN TOU-SAMA SAAT BERLATIH?'

Sementara ino cengo, kurenai-sensei terus melanjutka pelajaranya.

"ano...sumimasen sensei, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan maksud pembicaraan ini" ungkap ino jujur.

Kurenai mengalihkan perhatian kepada ino danmenatap dengan er... nafsu? Kemudian ia mendekati ino.

"fufufufu...kau pasti ino-chan, ini buku pelajaranmu, jika tidak tau silahkan bertanya." Ucap Kurenai sensei sambil menyerahkan buku pada Ino.

"ha'i sensei, arigatou" ucap ino dan menerima buku pelajaranya. Betapa terkejutnya Ino melihat judul buku bersampulo er...vulgar?, dengan tulisan 'LOVE AT SCHOOL'

WHAT...?

Tanpa pikir panjang, ino segera berlari keluar kelas, kabur dengan meninggalkan tanda tanya besar di kelas.

"lho? Ino-chan?"Naruto melihat Ino berlari hanya terdiam.

Ino P.O.V.

Aku tak percaya ini, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ada apa dengan sekolah ini? Ck, ini gila, aku tak menghiraukan teriakan Naruto dan kurenai sensei dikelas, aku terus berlari, mencoba mencari kebenaran, aku yakin, aku sudah mengisi formulir masuk kespade class, tapi kenapa aku berakhir dikelas aneh itu?

Aku terus berlari sepanjang koridor, tanpa melihat jalan sampai

BRUKH...

Ck. Sudah yang kesekian kalinya aku terjatuh hari ini, menyebalkan, aku mendongakan kepala mencoba melihat siapa yang kutabarak,

What...?

Tak cukup sialkah aku dihina sibrengsek ini, ditarik (baca: seret) naruto, masuk kelas gila dan sekarang kembali ketemu orang brengsek ini lagi...? lengkapn sudah penderitaanku.

"hei, jangan berlarian dikoridor" tegur seorang guru dibelakan si kepala nanas.

" kau lagi, apa yang kau lakukan disini piggy?"

What?

TBC

**a/n : konbanwa minna...! berjumpa lagi dengan author kawai n kece, yeniiiiiiiiii-chaaaan bersama dengan fanfic gajenya, kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa... shikamaru nongolnya dikit bangettttt... gimana guy's udah mending belum, yeni udah berusaha untuk gak ada typonya, tapi kalo masih ada maaf yaaa...!**

**balesan review**

**yeni. .3 : wah nama kita sama, hehehe, gomen-gomen, sekarang masih ada ga?**

** : hehehe, sip sehhh, thank's yaaa... jangan lupa review lagi yaaaaaaaa shendy san.**

**Yola-ShikaIno : yoroshiku ne... yola-san, makasih, ni udah yeni uasahain ga da typo kalau ada maaf ya hehehe, janagn lupa review yaa...**

**TitaniaGirl : tenang aja, shika ga jahat kok, Cuma dia itu walau sejenius itu, Cuma dia masih nggak tau apa itu cinta, soalnya... hehehe, rahasia, makasih ya, jangan lupa review lagi.**

**Yoshino Tada : udah, silahkan membaca.**

**Evil Smirk of the Black Swan, : iya hehehe, emang terinspirasi dari ntu, cuman kalau dah beberapa chapter mulai beda.**

**zielavienaz96 : kyaaaaaaaaaa... ketemu sesama SI lover, terus ikuti yaaaaaaaa...**

**Ahn Ryuuki : iya, ini udah aku kasih, makasih pemberitahuanya hehehe, ni udah lanjut, baca teru yaa...**

**Fumiko Miki NaSa : salam kenal juga, hehehe, gapapa, aku juga bacanya telat hehehe, btw, segini ini termasuk update asap nggak sih...**

**Guest : sippppppp deehhhh... ni dah lanjut**

**Name-chan : iya... ini udah..**

**Heartbender : hehehe, gomene kalo alurnya jelek, tapi makasih dah di ingetin...**

**Ne ne... segitu dulu ya minna, sebenarnya ini fic emang terinspirasi dari love text, tapi tenang, yeni Cuma ambil alur awal sampai pengenalan tokoh selesai, selanjutnya dijamin. Beda 100 persen hehehe,**

**Ngomong-ngomong, disini shika bakalan aku aku kasih kemampuan beladiri biar ga kalah dari sai menurut reade semua enaknya apa? Judo? Karate? Kungfu? Hehehe, minta saranya ya... n juga mau tanya lagi nanti menurut reader semua cocoknya siapa yang bakal jadi paling kuat, ino kah? Shika kah? Atau sai? Plssssssssss... bantuin minna**

**Segitu aja yaaaaaaaa, hehehe, ayo-ayo, reader semua,jangan lupa luangkan sedikit waktu buat review yaaaaaaaaa... Yang review yeni doa'in dapet jodoh dehhh hehehe,**

**see you minna**


	3. Chapter 3 complain

**Naruto by Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Love text by Miyuki-sensei. **

**Love class by yeni-chan **

**RATED : T **

**PAIRING : ShikIno slight SaiIno, NaruSaku **

**Genre : romance, friendship (maybe), humor (garing), action (minim) **

**WARNING : AU, OOC, ABAL-ABAL, TYPO, GAJE, NEWBIE **

**Sebelumnya yeni mau bales review yang ga logim dulu ya…**

TitaniaGirl : ehehehe, gapapa, yeni juga anak malesan kok, btw, keren juga ya, ditambah, yeni juga ikut KARATE lho hehehe #mode sombong : on# soal typo gomen ya, yeni coba perbaikin lagi deh, baca terus yaaaa.

Guest : sama-sama, review terus yaaaaaaa

Well, ga banyak ngomong langsung aja

**HAPPY READING MINNA….**

* * *

Chapter 3. Complain

"K….K..K… kau…!" ucap Ino tergagap melihat Shika.

"Ck, Mendokusei… BABI JELEK, sekali lagi, apa yang kau lakukan disini saat jam pelajaran? aku akan memberimu hukuman jika kau tidak punya alas an yang jelas." Ucap Shika tegas dan mengancam.

"aku….aku… aku… aku mau keruang kepala sekolah." Jelas Ino terbata-bata. 'mana bias kau menghukumku senak jidat mu rusa jelekkkkk' tambah ino dalam hati.

"ck, Kakashi-sensei, sebaiknya anda duluan saja, karena sepertinya aku masih ada sedikit urusan dengan BABI ini." Ucap Shika sopan pada wali kelasnya yang tak lain si-ero Kakashi dan menyebalkan didengar Ino.

"yare-yare, baiklah. Aku duluan, tapi sebaiknya jika kau sudah selesai, cepat kembbali kekelas ya… aku tidak mau murid terbaiku sampai ketinggalan, kalau begitu jaa-nee" ucap Kakashi SOK perhatian, secara gituuuuu Shika digolongkan murid kesayangan bukan Cuma modal IQ 200. Tapi juga karena ia adalah putra semata wayang Nara Yoshino a.k.a Direktur Konoha Gakuen. Kemudian Kakashi berlalu meninggalkan trio ShikInoYamato, well, kenapa ada Yamato? Tak lain dan tak bukam, Yamato ntu bodyguard khusus yang disewa mentri pertahanan Hi no Kuni a.k.a Nara Shikaku a.k.a ayah handanya Shika-kunnnnnnn, hehehe…..

"dan untukmu, ikuti aku, kita akan banyakbicara" Ucap Shika mulai melangkah pergi dengan arah berlawanan dari Kakashi.

"eh, tunggu-tunggu, apa maksudmu? Aku akan keruang kepala sekolah" ucap Ino masih stuck ditempatnya.

"kalau begitu kau akan bicara denganku" ucap Shika kini menari kerah blazer Ino, layaknya orang yang mengangkat kucing liar yang baud an jelek.

\ "hei… hei…. hei…. lepaskan aku, apa maksudnya ha….? Memangnya kau kepala sekolahnya? Lepaskan aku!" teriak Ino meronta-ronta.

"ck, mendokusei, aku memang bukan kepala sekolah, tapi kurasa ada seorang wanita cerewet yang menjabatnya, dan kalau aku belum pikun wanita itu adalak orang yang kupanggil ibu." Ucap Shika datar ditambah dengan senyuman yang manis bagi author (baca : menyeringai)

"eh, m… ma….mak…. maksudmu, kepala sekolah itu adalah ibumu?" ucap Ino masih dengan gagap karena terkejut sekaligus tak percaya.

"well, kabar terakhir yang ku dengar dia sedang ada tugas ke Amegakure, sehingga selama ia tidak berada disinggasananya, secara resmi, aku yang akan menggantikan semua tugasnya." Ucap Shika masih dengan mempertahankan senyuman mautnya.

Mereka pergi keruang SOSIS, eh…. OSIS bukan ruang kepala sekolah, katanya Shika sich… tidak ada yang boleh memasuki sarang buaya (baca : yoshino) selama buayanya masih belum kembali.

"Jadi….. ada masalah apa, BABI JELEK." Ucap Shika dengan nada yang benar….benar….benar mengejek.

GRRRRR….

Marah… ya INO benar-benar marah, wajahnya saja sudah sangat merah, bila dibandingkan dengan kepiting tentu lebih merah kepiting rebus, apa lagi kalo dikasih saos tomat #plak beck to the story.

Wajahnya merah menahan marah, ia menggeram dan tanganya mengepal, ia mengarahkan tanganya keatas… kemudian

BRAKH…

KREKH….

Ia memukul meja didepan Shika dengan sangat keras hingga terdengar suara retakan yang memilukan.

"Hei, kau! Hentikan semua omong kosongmu ini, aku punya nama, dan dan jelas namaku bukan BABI JELEK." Teriak Ino mulai kehilangan kendali karena tingkah laku Shika yang menurut Ino sudah kelewatan.

'manisnya….. wah….. wajahnya saat marah benar-benar KAWAIIIIIIII…' batin Yamato nyeleneh menatap wajah Ino yang dihiasi mulut berkerut (baca: cemberut) dengan pipi yang sukses menggembung.

Shika sendiri hanya melongo dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. ' m….me….menyeramkan, benar-benar seperti kaa-san.' Batin Shika merinding melihat Ino yang mengamuk dan membanding-bandingkan Ino dengan Ibunya sendiri.

"eh?! Baiklah kalau begitu bab….ERRR… yamanaka ada masalah apa?" Tanya shika sekali lagi, hamper menyebut Ino dengan BABI, Ino sendiri yang menyadari Shika yang nyaris menyebutnya babi hanya menghela nafas.

"haahhhhhh….. kau menyebalkan, aku mau protes." Ucap Ino yang mulai kembaki tenang.

"protes apa?" Tanya Shika singkat (?)

"aku seharusnya masuk dan terdaftar di spad…." Ucapan Ino kini dipotong oleh Shika sebelum Ino menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Yamanaka Ino, 16 th, pindahan dari sword art sghool academy ( namanya maksa )kelas dua, dispade class, tapi dengan tujuan mencari cinta sejatimu. Sehingga pihak sekolah memasukanmu ke heart class. Masih ada complain?"ucapan Shika panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan volime, eh….jelas Shika dan member pertanyaan pendek.

"eh….ba….ba…. bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Aku rasa disana kau tidak ada saat pendaftaraan."ucap lno masih dengan bodohnya yang ga ketulungan, hell no…. secara gituuuuu, Shika kan ketua SOSIS, eh… osis maksudnya, sehingga kalu bukan Ino yang kudet, berarti Shika yang kuper.

"ck, mendokusei, jelas sekali kau yang kudet, daser cewek bodoh." Ucap Shika bosan.

"eh, maksudmu? Aku ketinggalan jaman gitu?" ucap Ino ga terima, kan dia sebelum sekolah di konoha gakuen, ia terkenal sebagai GOSIPH QUEEN di sekolah lamanya, so…. Jelas dong kalau Ino tersinggung, dia kan ga pernah kudet.

"bodoh, aku adalah ketua OSIS, PRESIDENT KONOHA GAKUEN, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak taku seluk beluk sekolah ini? Jika sampai aku tidak tahu segala tentang sekolah ini, apa kata dunia?" ucap Shika mulai kambuh LEBAYnya.

"ck. Ya…ya…a…. kau memang segala tahu kaichou, bahkan segala tempe" ucap Ino menimpali keLEBAYan Shika.

"terserah kau sajalah, dari pada kau, udah kudet, cerewet pula." Balas Shika mengejek. Tidak terima dengan gurauan Ino.

"eh, kau sendiri? Udah judes, serem, bikin merinding kaya setan aja, weekkkk." Timpal Lno ditambah dengan menjulurkan lidahnya.

Adegan saling menghinapun terus dijalankan tanpa memperdulikan Yamato yang menutup mulut dengan tubuh bergetar tampak menahan tawa 'khu…khu…khu….. tuan muda tampak lucu sekali, berkelahi mulut dengan seorang gadis, hihihihi kaya ibu-ibu rebutan baju diskon di pasar aja, benar-benar pemandangan yang tak boleh dilewatkan hahaha' batin Yamato menistakan tuanya sediri.

Sementara perdebatan ShikaIno terus berlanjut, dikoridor sekolah tampak tiga orang pemuda sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Jadi, kenapa kau memanggil kamu Naru-chan?" ucap Salah seorang pemuda yang tenyata adalah Sai. Ia berucap lembut, namun dirasa menjengkelkan bagi Naruto yang mendengarkan.

"ish… Sai, aku benar-benar putus asa menghadapimu Sai, ck. Dari pada itu, aku memanggil kalian karena perintah Kaichou, dia bilang akan ada pengumuman secara langsung , dan katanya aku harus membawa kalian." Terang naruto

"tapi kenapa hanya ketua ketua asrama saja yang dipanggil, yang lainya tidak?" kali ini, pemuda dengan blazer hijau angkat bicara.

"well, aku rasa ini tidak jauh-jauh dengan acar festival 3rd live." Jelas Naruto membalas rasa penasaran cowok itu.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N hehehe, sedikit ya...? gomen ne, soalnya yeni lagi males ngetik nih #plak , pegel hehehe, gimana masih adakah typo, kalau masih ada maaf yaaaaaaaaaaa. menurut kalian **siapakah cowok dengan blazer hijau itu?** **apa itu festival 3rd live? **simak terus yaaaaa kelanjutanya...

dan yeni masih kepo nih, menurut kalian diantara InoShikaSai **siapa yang paling kuat**? bantuin minna, reader semua jangan lupa luangkan waktu untuk memberi saran kek, kritik kek, pendapat kek,apa aja lewat kotak review di bawah ini yaaaaaaaaaa...

.

.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto by Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Love text by Miyuki-sensei. **

**Love class by yeni-chan **

**RATED : T **

**PAIRING : ShikIno slight SaiIno, NaruSaku **

**Genre : romance, friendship (maybe), humor (garing), action (minim) **

**WARNING : AU, OOC, ABAL-ABAL, TYPO, GAJE, NEWBIE **

**Sebelumnya yeni mau bales review yang ga logim dulu ya…**

**TitaniaGirl** amin... kalo bisa ngusir suntuk kamu, hehehe, gomene typo lagi :P udah panjang belum? ikutin terus yaaaaa...

**HAPPY READING MINNA….**

* * *

"Well, aku rasa ini tidak jauh-jauh dengan acara festival 3rd live." jelas Naruto membalas rasa penasaran cowok itu.

"Benarkah ? Kalau begitu kuharap Shi-kon masak yang lebih enak dari festival yang kemarin." tambah Sai menimpali, tidak lupa dengan kebiasaan memberi nama orang seenak jidatnya.

"Ck, aku tidak akan pernah membuatkanmu makanan yang kau mau selama kau masih menyebutku dengan omong kosong dari mulut baumu itu." balas cowok berkacamata nyentrik itu dengan sarkastik.

"ahahaha, kurasa itu tidak perlu, karena masakanmu sangat lezat, bahkan melebih masakan Marukon, karena itu kau pantas menyandang gelar -kon dibelakang namamu." balas Sai masih dengan tampang WATADOS menyamakan cowok bertudung itu dengan chef gembul dari kafetaria khusus Diamond class.

"kalau begitu jangan harap memasuki stan-ku besok, karena aku tidak akan pernah masak lagi." kino pria itu mulai ngambek.

"eh? Jangan begitulah, Shino-kun, kau tau kan tidak ada yang lebih lezat dari masakanmu?" kini Naruto mulai angkat bicara mencoba menghalangi niatan cowok yang ternyata bernama lengkap Aburame Shino itu.

"tetap sata, kata-kata Sai terlalu menyebalkan." tegas Shino masih merajuk.

"percayalah Shino, aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu, tapi kita masih patut bersyukur, ketimbang Kaichou, kau tahu sendirikan?" baru saja Naruto menyebut Presiden Konoha gakuen, mereka telah sampai diruanganya. Namun suara perdebatan dari dalam membuat mereka menghentikan pergerakan dan memasang telinga (baca : nguping)

" nanas busuk"

"babi jelek"

"cowok judes"

"cewek bodoh"

#sweetdrop

Tiga cowok yang masih menempelkan telinga didepan pintu dengan raut muka yang ... err SYOK. Mereka hanya bisa cengo mendengar Kaicho mereka yang terkenal otoriter dan galak tengah saling melempar ejekan dengan seorang cewek... tunggu...

CEWEK...?!

Bagaimana mungkin ada cewek masuk ruangan Kaichou? sementara ia sendiri melarang ada cewek masuk tanpa ijin. mereka serentak menghentikan pergulatan batin masing-masing serta melupakan perdebatan mereka sendiri dan memilih masuk dan melihat kenyataan yang sesungguhnya.

**TOK TOK TOK...**

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang membuat perang (?) hina-menghina ShikaIno terhenti dan memutuskan untuk gencatan senjata(?) untuk sepersekian detik.

"SUMIMASEN." ucap trio SaiNaruShino dan bergegas masuk nyelonong kaya tuan rumah aja, si-penghuni asli hanya menatap datar SOK jaim.

"SAI.. NARUTO…?" Ucap Ino terkaget mendapati Sai and the gang masuk ruangan.

"INO-CHAN…?!" Serentak duo NaruSai itu melongo mendapati cewek yang dari tadi berargumentasi dan hina menghina dengan Kaichou mereka adalah Ino. Sementara Shino sendiri yang belum mengenal Ino hanya terdiam mematung memandang Ino dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut mencoba menelisik Ino

. Suasana menjadi sunyi sementara.

"Ehm…. Akhirnya kalian datang juga, aku nyaris jera meladeni omongan makhluk ganas(?) satu ini." Ucap Shikamaru memecah suasana hening itu, walau dengan beberapa hal yang jelas itu ditunjukan sepenuhnya kepada Ino.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini Ino-chan?" Tanya Naruto lterlebih dahulu mengungkapkan rasa penasaranya. Sebab sejak dari mulai Ino meninggalkan kelas, pikiranya tak henti-henti memikirkan kemana lno pergi, sementara ia tahu kalau lno adalah murid baru.

"eto…. Aku sebenarnya ingin bertemu kepala sekolah, tapi rusa burik ini bilang aku tidak bisa bertemu denganya, jadi sekarang aku berurusan denga TUAN PRESIDENT KONOHA GAKUN TERCINTA ini." Ucap lno setengah menghina pada Shikamaru. Sementara Shika yang tak rela dengan hina-an itu angkat bicara.

"dari pada aku membiarkan babi jelek sepertimu terus berkeliaran diwilayah ini dan merusak suasanya nyaman disekolah ini, sebaiknya kau kubawa kesini, ada masalah?"

'mereka ini…. memalukan' batin Shino merasa kalau Shika sebagai Kaicho telah merendahkan harkat dan martabatnya.

'sejak kapan Shika dan Ino dekat ya… apa musti aku jadi cupid lagi ya?' batin Naruto nista, menjodohkan Ino dengan Shika.

'Ino…' tak ada yang dipikirkan Sai selain nama lno.

'wah, suasananya nambah keruh nih' batin yamato dipojokan ruangan sambil menyimak kira-kira apa yang bakalan terjadi berikutnya.

"er... jadi bisa kita mulai Kaichou?" Ucap Shino mencoba melerai dan mengembalikan suasana seperti semula.

"well, kurasa kalian tahu inti pertemuan ini, jelas aku ingin meminta pendapat tema baru untuk festival 3rd live minggu depan, DAN UNTUKMU..." jelas Shika yang diakhiri dengan setengah berteriak sambil menunjuk Ino dengan tak sopanya. "...kau memilih menetap disini dan menunggu disana, atau angkat kaki dan kutendang bokongmu." Ucap Shika galak kaya ibu-ibu ngomelin anaknya yang ketahuan ngompol(?)

'GRRRRRRRRR... DIA INI... menyebalkan sekali, tapi sebaiknya aku menunggu saja, sekalian nemenin Sai, jarang-jarang nih kesempatan.' Batin Ino yangternyata memilih menunggu karena 'alasan sucinya'.

"ehm, eeeeeeeeee... kurasa aku menunggu saja deh, sekalian kepo`in Sai, hehehe." ucap lno sambil tertaw malu mengakui alasanya Gajenya, dan langsung angkat kaki menuju sofa dipojok ruangan yang tampaknya sangat nyaman, ia disana ditemani Yamato yang kini menyuguhkan teh jasmine dan kue kering.

"Jadi seperti yang kukatakan tadi, apa kalian ada ide mengenai Tema untuk 'festifal 3rd live minggu depan?" tanya Shika kepada ketiga pemuda didepanya.

"em... Menurutku, bagaiman kalau tema besok seputar 'MAID' saja, kan musim gigur besok identik dengan dunia maid & butler, dan kita dapat berpenampilan ter-KAWAI yang kita bisa, pasti menyenangkan." ucap pria bersurai pirang itu dengan lantang dan memperlihatkan sedikit ingatanya dari membaca majalah OTAKU.

"kau dengan ide bodohmu, menurutmu apa bagusnya maid, ha?" Ucap Shika setengah menghina, tampak sekali kalau Shika adalah seorang ANTIOTAKU.

"menurutku itu ide naruto lumayan bagus kok, bayangkan saja, gadis manis dimana-mana, makanan lezat disajikan butler tampan dan bla bla bla..." ucap Ino ikut nimbrung pembicaran empat makhluk adam itu, ia tampak berbunga-bunga membayangkan hal-hl yang manis, aneh memang, seorang Ino Yamanaka ahli Kendo, Judo, Karate, Aikido dan banyak ilmu beladiri lainya itu nampak tergila-gila dengan sesuatu yang berbau feminimisme.

Tak pelak Shika yang mendengar cuma menatap datar dan membalas dengan kata-kata menyebalkan.

"Ck, mendokusei... apa kau babi jelek ikut campur, ini bukan urusanmu, lagi pula menurutku Maid itu ide yang bodoh, tak ada orang didunia ini yang mau melewatkan awal musim gugur dengan melihat dan menyaksikan perilaku bodoh maid." ucap Shika sarkastik, tampak sekali ia menghina duo NaruIno.

"sok tahu ya..." ucap Ino berbisik bisik pada yamato dan langsung tertawa cekikikan, yang tentu saja mengundang deathglare manis daru tuan rusa.

"ayolah Shika, lagi pula aku tahu kok, kau berlagak membenci maid dan butler, padahal kau selalu membawa-bawa butler bersamamu, terlebih kau juga punya satu pleton maid yang manis-manis di-istanamu." ucap Naruto masih merayu agar pendapatnya diterima.

"aku rasa juga tidak masalah kok dengan maid dan butler, lagi pula kau jarang emberi kebebasan berpendapat pada anak-anak heart class kan, SHIN-CHAN"

**TWITCH...**

Pwrempatan siku nampak jelas didah lebar Shika, namun demi menjaga imagenya #cie... Shika jaim #plak sehingga ia tetap berusaha staycool dihadapan para penghuni ruang ketua OSIS lain, walaupun dihatinya sudah meletup-letup ingin membungkam mulut menyebalkan Sai #alah, kau juga Shika

'calm down Shika, calm down' ucap suara didalam pikiran Shika berulang ulang menyemangati Shika agar terhindar dari bahaya OOC(?)

"khu khu khu..." terdengar kikikan duo YamaIno di pojok ruangan, Shika langsung memberi deathglare gratis untuk dua orang Gaje itu.

"hey kalian..." ucap Shika datar pada dua manusia beda gender itu.

"hihihi..." namun sayang suara kikikan itu berubah jadi tawa rendah yang semakin terdengar.

"KALIAN..." Kini Shika mulai setengah berteriak, masih setia dengan deathglarenya.

"hahahaha..." kin suara tawa rendah itu bukanya berhenti malah tertawa semakin kencang,

**"DIAM KALIAN..." **Teriak Shika yang kini benar benar naik pitam akan perilaku duo YamaIno yang sepertinya bersekongkol menertawakanya itu. Seketika itu juga, tak ada suara lagi didalam ruangan, semuanya kembali sunyi dan senyap.

"er... jadi Kaicho, apa kita bisa menggunakan tema Maid butler untu festival 3rd live minggu depan?" tanya Naruto sedikit gemetar, takut-takut Kaichou nya itu kembali naik pitam, ia bertanya dengan sedikit dipaksakan, karena ia tak menyukai suasana tegang itu.

"Ck, mendokusei... mood ku sudah hilang sekarang, terserah kalian saja mau pakai tema apa, mendokusei." Ucap Shika ogah-ogahan, tampaknya ia benar-benar kehilangan moodnya sekarang, tampak dari raut mukanya yang benar-benar suntuk.

"benarkah...? yeaaaaaaaaaa, asyikkkk..." teriak Naruto kegirangan, akhirnya temanya diterima juga, rasanya ia harus berterimakasih pada mulut (ehm maaf) sampah Sai. berkatnya, Shika mengtalah dan menerima usulanya. tapi tampaknya dewi fortuna hanya hinggap dalam sekejap, karena berikutnya Shika mengucapkan kata-kata yang tak terduga.

"tapi denagn syarat, semua kegiatan ini akan **di tanggung jawabkan** pada Ino Yamanaka dari heart class."

**JGLEERRRRRRRRR**...

Dengan becksound petir menyambar, semua yang ada dalam ruangan terkejut mendengar ucaspan Shika...

"APA...?"

**TBC**

**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE... YENI UPDATENYA TELAATTTTTTTTTTTTTT GOMENEE... YENI SIBUKKKK BANGT, PENJELASANYA LAIN KALI AJA YA, YENI BANYAK URUSAN**

**POKOKNYA JANGAN LUPA TINGGALKAN KRITIK SARAN ATAU PENDAPAT DIKOTAK REVIEW TERCINTA, IKUTI TERUS YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**


End file.
